


Before the Stars

by pkfb269



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-13 06:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19597012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkfb269/pseuds/pkfb269
Summary: Astraea is a solo hunter who is cocky, flirty and has a wealth of training and knowledge to her name. She is on a mission to stop a swarm of vampires in an American town and she runs into Sam, Dean and Cas, literally.  The case turns out to be far more difficult than Astraea or the boys originally thought, so they team up to save the town. The group begin to get close and relationships form, however Astraea is keeping a secret.This fiction is written with various characters from the Supernatural universe, however it is not set at any particular time period. I will update the tags as soon as something new, or someone new, is included in the story.I have a tumblr account where I reblog things that give me inspiration and I welcome you to follow me and message me if you like. I'm also working on my other fic, Part 2 of The Man in Black, so that hasn't stopped!https://www.tumblr.com/blog/to-hell-with-hell





	1. Astraea

__________________________________________________

**-Astraea-**

I placed my hand behind me on the white plastic bench and leaned back, ensuring I was looking relaxed and sultry. I crossed my left leg over my right as I scanned the dance floor slowly again, finishing with a purposeful glance to the platinum blonde guy in the white denim jacket at the bar. He was looking at me again, so I let our eyes meet and smiled coyly before returning my gaze to the dance floor. Tapping my toe to the beat of the music, I watched Mr Blonde stalk towards me slowly out of the corner of my eye, not giving him my full attention until he was directly in front of me. He placed one foot on the edge of the bench so close next to me that he was touching the outside of my thigh and he stood slightly hunched forward, his mouth open with a predatory lust in his eyes.

Cocking my head to one side and looking him in the eye, I pushed my shoulder back to expose my neck and chest to him, an invitation he took by leaning forward and brushing a dark curl behind my ear as he bit into his lower lip. I uncrossed my legs and sat up straight, bringing my hand from behind me and running it up the leg he had placed on the bench. When I got to his thigh I stood, forcing him back a couple of steps and he went with a swagger, seemingly pleased that I had accepted his dominant mating display. He tilted his chin up and watched me carefully as I confidently strode around him and into the centre of the dance floor, not bothering to check if he was following. Reaching an opening in the coupled bodies writhing to the beat of the music, I turned, not surprised to see him so close, and I brought my arms up and around his neck as I pressed my body right up against him and began to sway seductively in time with the music. He placed both hands on the outside of my thighs with a sharp slap and roughly caressed up my leather trousers to my hips where he followed my moves with his own. I gave him a look that said I was excited by the way he was handling me roughly and smiled as he dipped his head to my chest and licked from the top of my black tank top to the sweet spot where my neck meets my shoulder. I moaned outwardly, knowing he wouldn’t hear it over the thumping music, but he would feel the rumble from my throat under his mouth as he began to alternate between rough kisses and soft bites for a few beats and then finally claiming my mouth with his.

The kiss was forceful and rough, he had no care for my own rhythm and pushed his lips against me, massaging with his wet tongue until I relented and let him inside, where he continued his forceful domination, pushing my tongue aside and exploring my mouth with a hasty desperation. Letting out a long groan against the battery from his tongue, I began to taste something metallic and decided it was time to move this along. I pushed back against him, breaking off the kiss and biting down on his lip just enough to draw a spot of blood. He pulled back in shock, his hand flying to his lip and looking at me to gauge my intent. I simply smiled tilting my head down and fluttering my lashes innocently at him. He smiled back and I took his hand and pulled him to the side of the dance floor, pushing through the heavy black PVC curtain and into what looked like a storage room. I walked purposefully through the stacks of boxes and through a fire exit into the cool air of the night. After a quick glance up and down the alley way to check that we were alone, I turned my attention to Mr Blonde as he stepped through the door, joining me in the alley. He took a couple of steps to one side and a dark-haired guy in a tight black t-shirt stretched over pure muscle and equally tight black Levi jeans followed us through the door. Mr Muscle and Mr Blonde glanced at each other and nodded, letting me know they were together. I simply smiled seductively as I slipped off my leather jacket and leaned back against a stack of empty crates extending my wordless invitation to both men that I was ready to play.

___________________________________________________

**-Dean-**

Dean approached the passenger side of the Impala where Sam was waiting with Cas in the back.

“Bouncer says they’re in there. Sam, you go around the back into the alley, me and Cas will draw them out there.”

Sam jumped out of the car and followed his big brother’s instructions by striding towards the side of the building to begin searching for the rear exit. As he disappeared out of sight, Cas followed Dean into the noisy nightclub and looked around for the men, the vampires, that they were hunting. Dean caught Cas’s attention with a finger, pointed to his eyes and then towards the bar. Cas understood this to mean that Dean had seen something of interest at the bar and looked toward where Dean had indicated. He quickly spotted the unnaturally blonde man in the white jacket just as he left the bar and stalked towards a seating area where he approached a small, dark haired female dressed all in black leather. After a short, wordless exchange, the female led the vampire onto the dance floor and the two gyrated together in an almost sickening public display. Dean began to push through dancing couples towards the vampire and his prey, but he was too slow. He got to the centre of the dance floor and only managed to glimpse the blonde vamp disappear into a back room, soon followed by another male dressed in black jeans and t-shirt. The second vamp. He turned to Cas with urgency.

“They’ve got a vic, c’mon!” he shouted while turning around, then he picked up the pace and followed the trio through to the back room. It was darker in the storage room and Dean had to let his eyes adjust for a moment. Scanning the room, he felt frustrated as he couldn’t spot the two vamps or their victim anywhere. Cas stepped around Dean and scanned the room.

“Dean!” Cas shouted and pointed towards a rear exit before hurrying towards it.

Dean tried to break into a run following Cas, but his advance was halted as he tripped over a low stack of boxes and hit the ground with a crash. Cas stopped and turned to help Dean up, already dragging him up by the arm before Dean could protest.

“I’m fine. Save the vic!” He pulled a machete out from his FBI suit jacket and stepped around the scattered boxes and followed Cas through the exit door.

On the other side of the door, Cas had come to a complete stand still and Dean almost collided with the angel before he caught himself and stepped around to see what the hold-up was. He looked over the scene in front of him in shock. The apparent victim, a short woman with dark hair that fell in soft curls to her jaw was standing in the alley wiping a sword with a black piece of cloth. There were two headless bodies at her feet, one white denim jacket and one dark jeans and t-shirt. Two heads had rolled towards the other side of the alley and blood stained the tarmac of the floor. She was wearing a black tank top with a leather strap just under her bust and around her shoulders, black leather jeans and heeled black boots. She looked up at Dean and Cas, startled, and immediately turned to run down the alley, successfully getting a good distance away before Sam turned the corner and she almost collided with him. Fast as lightning, the woman dropped to one knee and punched Sam right in the crotch, causing him to double over as she spun around him and up into a standing position, then launching into a sprint and continuing her escape. Dean ran after the woman with Cas in tow but stopped as he realised that she was too fast and had too much of a head start. He put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, helping him stand up right as he watched the woman disappear around a corner and her footsteps faded away.

“What the hell!” Sam exclaimed breathlessly as he gripped his privates tenderly.

“I dunno, man. Me and Cas spotted one of the vamps at the bar, but he’d already got himself a vic. We followed him and we saw vamp number two. We tried to hurry but by the time we got there, that chick, the vic, was standing over their headless bodies cleaning a freaking sword!”

“Another hunter? But why would she run?” Sam asked, trying to adjust his boxers for comfort.

“I dunno, you get a good look at her?” Sam shook his head at his brother’s question.

“She left this.” Cas had gone back to the bodies and found her jacket, bringing it to the brothers. Dean grabbed it and began fumbling with it.

“No pockets, nothing helpful.” But he kept hold of it, nonetheless. “Let’s deal with the bodies and call it a night. Job done, I guess.” He shrugged in defeat of the bizarre situation.

__________________________________________________

**-Astraea-**

I ran through the network of alleys, alternating the turns I chose to avoid the chance of leaving a pattern that could be followed. I ran until every breath I drew felt like fire and my lungs threatened to explode within my chest. Spotting an opportunity, I carried the momentum of my run into a quick spin and ducked down behind a filthy, stinking dumpster, panting as I tried to regain control of my breathing. I stayed there for a couple of minutes without moving, my short katana still in my hand, back against the brick wall, eyes wide and alert while I listened for any signs that I had been followed. I was mostly certain that the men hadn’t followed me very far, if at all past that first corner, but ‘mostly’ left room for fatal mistakes that I did not make.

Once I was satisfied that I was alone and safe, I stood and sheathed my sword into the holster that was strapped vertically on my back, between my shoulder blades. Now that I was missing my jacket, I would have to take caution I wasn’t spotted carrying this weapon, it could draw unnecessary attention and make me a person of interest. The jacket wasn’t important, but I liked it. It was the only one that matched my leather trousers and besides, it was pretty expensive. Yes, I’d need to figure out how I would get that back. Maybe those men would toss it into a dumpster, and I would find it tomorrow. Well, that is if the alley way wasn’t a crime scene due to the discovery of two decapitated individuals with interestingly pointy teeth, although one of those men was wielding a rather primitive and rusty looking machete. It’s possible they were hunting the vampires too and they would take care of the bodies.

I ran through my inner monologue of possible next steps when the sound of sirens brought my full attention back to my immediate environment. I stayed in the shadows of the alley as I quickly surveyed the scene mere meters away from me. There was a single police car parked at an angle, it must have pulled over fast. One officer was quickly taping off the scene while the other was laying a sheet down on the ground over a human-sized shape. Already a crowd was beginning to gather, despite the late hour. It was mostly people leaving bars and either heading home or moving on to a club.

“What happened?” I asked quietly of a couple who were close to the mouth of the alley way.

“I dunno, we heard screaming when we came out of Murphy’s about ten minutes ago…” A male voiced, not taking his eyes from the scene.

I sank back into the alley and walked away from the scene. Ten minutes ago, Mr Blonde and Mr Muscles were getting friendly with my blade, so the kill was definitely not one of theirs, but I couldn’t get any closer to see what had happened tonight. My motel room was too far away and by the time I hid my katana and got back here they’d have moved the body. Morgues and police departments would be closed, so I’d have to look into this in the morning. Honestly, I was thankful, the balls of my feet were still burning from having to run in these heels.


	2. Conventus

__________________________________________________

**-Dean-**

“Y’ok there Sammy?” Dean questioned as he watched his younger sibling gingerly lowering himself onto the bed. Receiving only a grunt in reply, Dean tossed his keys on the table and grabbed a couple of beers from the motel fridge, opening both and passed one to Sam. After disposing of the vampire bodies, Castiel had left the brothers to check in on some angelic business in heaven.

“So, what do we do?” Sam says after taking a long draw of his beer.

“What d'you mean? Case closed; the vamps are dead.” Dean answers curtly.

“Yeah, but what about her?”

“What about her? She didn’t want to stick around so screw her.” Dean shrugged off his brother’s concerns and sipped his beer broodingly. The girl had killed two vampires so she can’t have been a monster herself. Hell, she’d been making out with one of the vampires and then went outside with him, did she bait them? He absentmindedly reached for her leather jacket and looked it over again, finding no further answers he discarded it over the back of a chair. Sam’s phone began to ring. Dean tried his best to listen in, not hearing anything that would give away the topic of conversation but recognising Sam’s FBI Agent voice.

“There’s been another attack.” Sam said gravely as he hung up the phone and got up from the bed, wincing as he had briefly forgotten his tender privates.

Dean sighed, downed the rest of his beer before grabbing the keys to the Impala and heading outside, Sam in tow giving him the location. They drove the short distance ot the scene of the crime in silence. They were both tired from the evening's activities and Sam didn't want to admit it out loud, but every time Dean hit a bump or a pothole, it caused an uncomfortable ache between his legs. As they reached the destination and Dean coasted the car to a stop, Sam finally released the question on his mind.

“Why does this keep happening? WHy is it that as soon as put a vamp down another body turns up?” he wasn't expecting Dean to reply, and his brother merely sat there watching a police officer approach the car.

“Sorry boys, they’ve already taken the body and we’re just cleaning up here. No witnesses.” The officer said, recognising the brothers as the FBI agents who had been asking questions for the past couple of weeks.

“Any idea what happened?” Dean enquired.

“Not a clue, I never saw the body. The other officer who did went to the morgue already. Got an ID already and I know the address of the family, though I’d strongly suggest giving them the night before you question them. It’s late and they’re known to not be very friendly.” The officer wrote down the name and address on his pad and tore off the sheet, passing it through the window to Dean.

“Thanks, man.” Dean replied, already starting up the car to head back to the motel for the night.

__________________________________________________

The next morning, Sam and Dean were exiting the morgue with Dean looking extremely pissed off. It was mid-morning and they had strolled into the facility to ask to see the body, wanting to check if it was actually another vamp attack as they had predicted. This whole town seemed to be backwards, the only helpful people they had encountered were the police who willingly gave names, addresses and info as Sam and Dean asked for it. This morgue was just like everyone else in the town though, which was the complete opposite. They were refused entry as apparently their colleague had already been by just a couple of hours earlier and had asked a few bizarre questions before examining the body herself. If they wanted information then they would have to talk to their colleague. Their ‘colleague’ turned out to be a short woman with dark hair cut in a bob and had signed in under the name of Agent A. Parker in delicate cursive script. They'd asked if they knew where she was headed next, however the receptionist simply shrugged them off, saying she didn't even see the agent leave.

“Damn it!” He shouted as the boys returned to the Impala got in, Dean's display of frustration causing Sam to jump a little.

“What do we do now?” Sam said, feeling his brother’s frustration. 

“We find her, find out what she knows and tell her to back off.” Dean said with a sinister tone in his voice. He wasn’t usually this territorial over hunts, but this particular case had been infuriating the boys for two whole weeks. They’d come to town to track down a vampire, found him, gave him a little off the top and had been about to leave when another body dropped. Again, the boys found the vampire, took its head off and congratulated themselves with a beer. But still, yet another body was discovered, same M.O. They'd looked into the possibility of a nest straight away but there were no signs at all, and none of the vamps seemed to know that there were others like them in town. This had been going on for the entire time they were in town. Every time they put one down, another turned up and took its place almost instantly. Last night was the exception to the rule, this was the first pair that they had countered. Dean was determined to find out what was going on and put an end to it, no tiny, leather-clad chick was going to figure this out before he could.

The outlook was only marginally brighter when the boys got to the family’s house and found that they were the first there, after the actual police that was. The family were not cooperative and didn’t like being asked so many questions. Understandable, a seemingly good kid had been ripped violently from their lives, all the kid wanted to do was sneak out and drink with his buddies, same as all other teenagers. On their way back to the Impala, Dean suddenly pulled Sam into a neighbouring driveway, hiding behind the tall hedges as a car pulled up in front of the family house they had just left.

“Is that her?” Sam whispered, eliciting a nod from Dean.

“Sammy, go get the backseat ready for company.”

__________________________________________________

**-Astraea-**

I pulled up to the house, double checking the address the coroner had written on a yellow post-it before smoothing out my white silk blouse and black dress jacket. I’d had a successful trip to the morgue early this morning, I’d found that the body had bite marks on the neck and had a fair amount of blood missing, classic vampire attack. I was now on my way to the victim’s family home to try and find out where he had been so that I could find a lead. I rang the doorbell and waited, eventually hearing steps on the other side and I put on my smile. A woman opened the door and looked me up and down. She sighed and rolled her eyes. I didn’t manage to get a single word out before she snapped at me.

“Your other FBI friends were just here, don’t be so damn incompetent at your job and just leave us alone to grieve!” She slammed the door leaving me stunned for a few brief seconds. That was not expected at all. Up until this point people had been rather helpful if I put on my usual smile. I wondered who these other FBI 'friends' were, I knew the real FBI weren't in town, so I had to wonder if it was those three from last night. I decided I'd head back to my car and reformulate plan, but as I turned my theory was confirmed by the tall, incredibly attractive man leaning against the hood of my car. He was wearing a cheap looking formal suit, clearly one that he had picked up off the rail as it didn’t fit as well as something tailor made. I put on a swagger as I closed the distance between us, showing Mr Model that I wasn't all afraid of his presence.

“Well hello there,” I crooned, then with a flirtatious giggle I continued “I Hope your friend isn’t feeling too sore this morning. Oh, you have my jacket and I would like that back.” Upon reaching him I had to look up to make eye contact, but I relaxed my arms and stood with my feet apart, ready for whatever he was going to throw at me.

“How about we take a little walk.” It wasn’t a question. He stood up and motioned down the street where I could see a black car that I recognised to be some kind of old Chevrolet. There was the silhouette of someone with shaggy hair in the passenger seat, probably the guys whose balls had a meeting with my fist last night. I couldn’t see the third guy anywhere. I had two options; I could lose the guy and flee, or I could follow along and get my jacket back. Vanity and curiosity won over as I turned and fell in step next to Mr Model, his hand giving the small of my back a slight push to put me ahead of him by half a step and then grabbing my upper arm tightly in a warning and controlling hold.

The other guy had seen us approaching and got out of the car to hold open the rear passenger side door for me. I didn’t have enough time to register much of his appearance last night but being marched towards him now I couldn’t help but let out a low whistle. Normally I’m not bothered by tall people, I mean at 5’2 the only people shorter than me were normally children, but this guy? This guy looked like he could be in the mob with an ironic nickname like Tiny.

“I believe we’ve already met. Intimately.” I smiled up at him as he rolled his eyes and put his hand on my shoulder to push me down into the car. Mr Model went around to the driver’s side and Tiny got back into the passenger side. While they were making noise, I quickly tried the door handle to assess my means of escape, but found they’d put the child locks on.

“Wow, sounds pretty clean for on old piece of scrap.” I mused as Mr Model started up the car and pulled off.

“Shut up!” Mr Model snapped at me, it sounded like the car was a touchy subject, so he must be a gear head, I could use that to my advantage. I slouched down in my seat and put both feet up onto the back of the bench that my two captors were sitting on, crossing one ankle over the other and drawing the attention of both men.

“Aw hell no!” Mr Model protested and forcefully pushed my feet back off the seat. I laughed, he definitely loved this car.

“So, do I get your names?” I put my attention into checking my nails after locking eyes with Mr Model’s attempt at an intimidating glare in the rear-view mirror.

“Tell us everything you know about what’s happening here.” Mr Model ignored my question and flatly stated his request, if I wasn't mistaken he sounded a little pissed. I wonder if it was directed at me or the nightly events of the town.

“That’s an odd name.” I sighed as I stared out of the window for along. “Where are you taking me?”

“You’re going to tell us everything you know and then we’re putting you on the next bus out of town.” Mr Model sounded like he’d only just come up with that plan, and frankly, it was stupid.

“Hell no, Blue Steel. You’re going to take me back to my car and let me go.” I shrugged him off and this time it was Tiny who spoke.

“Consider it a worthy price to pay for your life, this case is dangerous and you’re going to get yourself killed.” I rolled my eyes, I’d heard enough already and this conversation was clearly going nowhere.

“Oh, Chewbacca speaks!” I raised my voice a little to hide what I was doing in the back. “Listen double fucks, I’m not telling you anything and I’m not going anywhere with you. It’s been swell but the swelling’s gone down.” With that I kicked open the door, jumping through and landing in a roll before righting myself and launching into a sprint across someone’s lawn, around the back of their house, and over their fence. A quick glance over my shoulder showed no followers, I had lost them again.


	3. Three

**-Dean-**

Dean slammed on the brakes bringing the Impala to a screeching halt, absolutely bewildered by what had just happened. Sam jumped out of the passenger side and ran after the girl. Dean watched him go as he marched around the car to the open rear door.  
“Son of a bitch!” He yelled as he saw the inner panel of the door hanging off. She had pried it open to get to the child lock.  
“She’s too quick to follow on foot.” Sam panted, having jogged back to Dean and the car. He spotted the damage to the rear door “Woah! She did that?”  
Dean merely lifted the panel into place and closed the door gently, before going back to the driver’s seat and slamming his own door.  
“New plan.” Dean announced once Sam was seated. “We find, we kill her.” He started the car and the brothers spent the next hour driving the neighbourhood to try and find any trace of the girl who hurt Dean’s Baby.

Dean had the idea to go back to her car and wait for her, but Sam was getting restless, so he had been taken back to the motel to dig into the case some more. Thankfully, the girl's car was still in front of the victim’s house, showing that she hadn’t gone back for it yet. Dean wanted to get inside and search it, but he couldn’t risk being caught so he waited around the corner in Baby hoping she’d come back for the car. It was three hours in to his impromptu stake out before he spotted a short figure in black jogging bottoms, a grey sweatshirt and a black baseball cap crossing the street towards her car. She’d gotten changed, probably to try and go unnoticed, but he recognised that it was her. She approached the car, checked around and quickly slipped into the driver’s side, starting up the engine and driving off. Dean put Baby into gear and followed her from a safe distance. She started out driving in the direction of the centre of town, but soon began taking random turns. Was she lost?  
Dean’s pursuit took him out of the residential area and into a warehouse area. Eventually she pulled over and got out of the car, walking into an old, disused warehouse.  
Dean sensed a trap, so he pulled out his gun before following her inside. He cautiously scanned the warehouse, taking each step slowly and purposefully as he checked behind each corner for any sign of her.  
Soon he’d reached the far side of the warehouse without any sight or sound of another person. He lifted his gun and turned around ready to head back to the other side for another scan of the warehouse when he was suddenly assaulted from the left. She came out of nowhere, a high kick knocking the gun out of his hand and it went skidding across the floor.  
Recovering from the shock, Dean aimed a right hook at her, but she jumped quickly backwards out of his reach. He stepped forward and followed immediately with a left hook. She cartwheeled off to the side, Dean’s sense of urgency increased as he realised she was going for the gun. He made to follow her, but instead of stooping to pick up the weapon, she swung her foot out in a roundhouse kick, connecting with is chest and forcing him to stumble back a few steps. She immediately jumped forward a few steps before launching herself off the ground and landing square on Dean’s chest with both knees, knocking him to the ground. Damn, she was good.  
He was out of breath and just getting to his feet when he felt a sharp pain at the base of his skull and the world went black.

____________________________________________________________

**-Astraea-**

I wasn’t immediately aware that the black Chevy was following me, but after a glimpse of the front of that unmistakeable car in my rear-view mirror as I turned a corner, I knew I had to ditch it. I sped up and began to take random turns in attempt to lose my follower but ended up mentally chastising myself for returning for my car at all as the pursuit continued. I had to give it to them, these guys were good. I changed my plan and drove towards the industrial area of town, if I couldn’t ditch them in my car then I’d have to do it on foot and get rid of the car once and for all. It was just something I picked up a few towns over, nothing I was close to and I didn’t have anything personal in the car, maybe some loose cash, cosmetics and a novel in the glove compartment that I wouldn’t miss.  
I pulled up close to the door of a warehouse that looked abandoned and jumped out. The door was secured with a single padlock, but it was poor quality, so I picked it in mere seconds and went inside, not bothering to even close the door behind me. In this situation, distance was far more important than obstacles.  
I heard the rumble of the black chevy come to a stop and watched from the shadows as only Mr Muscle got out of the car. This was good, one is easier to ditch than two, or even three, though I hadn’t seen that third guy since the first night outside the club. Mr Muscle pulled out a gun and I had to stifle a laugh. Is he really that afraid of me? Well, I guess it’s time to play.  
I let him get all the way to the other side of the warehouse before I began my assault. He was easy to take down, and once I got hold of his gun, I knocked him out by hitting him in the head with the weapon. It was quite a nice gun, maybe I could bargain for my jacket. I hit the release and slipped the ejected magazine into the pocket of my sweatshirt and then tucked the gun into the waistband of my joggers.  
Looking down on his unconscious form afforded me a few moments to review my thoughts and formulate a new idea. I ran out to the car to grab something from the glove box and ran back to Mr Muscle. He wasn’t even beginning to stir as I set to work leaving my message.

Back outside the warehouse, I took the cash from my car and decided to finally ditch it. I briefly looked over the black car that Mr Model had driven here, I couldn’t see anything incriminating from the outside and I was conscious that he could be coming around at any moment, so I set off across the industrial area on foot, making sure to avoid the roads and to keep listening for the sound of that engine.

It was two hours of nonstop walking before I got to the motel and I was thankful that I was wearing sneakers this time. I was going to need a vacation after this case as I’d gotten more than my fair share of exercise. I was thinking about which beach I might like to travel to as I crossed the road and entered the motel parking lot, but as my eyes fell on the black Chevy parked at the other side of the parking lot, my heart jumped and I dropped to the ground behind a blue Volkswagen that I knew belonged to the motel clerk.  
How the hell had they found me? I sat for a moment and went over my actions, then checked my pockets finding that my room key was still there meaning I hadn't lost it in the fight for Mr Muscle to take. There was no way they could have figured I was staying here, so I carefully glanced over the hood of the VW and scanned the parking lot carefully. There was no movement, no sign of anybody at all.

I pulled my own key to my now abandoned car from my pocket and slipped into the motel reception.  
“Hi Macy! How are you?” The middle-aged brunette who co-owned the motel with her husband was sitting at the desk reading a trashy romance novel.  
“Oh, hi there, is everything ok with your room?” She looked up over her wire rimmed glasses.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine.” I dangled the car key from my finger. “Do you know who owns the black Chevrolet across the lot? They left their keys in the door and I wanted to give them back.”  
“The old looking one? I think my husband said it's an Impala.” I nodded. “Yeah, I know who’s that is. Pass me the key and I’ll drop it off.”  
“Actually, Macy, I was wondering if you could tell me what room he’s in, I saw the guy driving away yesterday and I thought he was kinda cute, so I was wondering if I could give it back and introduce myself.” I put on a bashful little smile and hoped that she bought my story.  
“Well, I’m really not supposed to,” she started but I pulled a $20 from my pocket and slid it across the counter. “but I am a sucker for a love story. There’s two of them, brothers I think and they’re in room 15.”  
“Thank you, Macy,” I beamed at her. “I’ll name our first child after you!”  
She laughed with me as I left the office and walked quickly to my own room, room 7 and began packing up my belongings quickly. I had an idea, but I would have to leave now that Macy knew I was asking about the car.


End file.
